JoJo in the Jungle
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Jo-Jo's adventures in the Jungle of Nool.
1. Когда плохо быть пушистым

Глава 1. Когда плохо быть пушистым.

- …А теперь о погоде. Установившийся над Кто-то-городом антициклон обещает нам ясные и жаркие выходные… Пожалуй, даже чересчур ясные и жаркие. Настоятельно рекомендуем провести этот уикенд за городом, а тем, кто не имеет такой возможности, выражаем искреннее сочувствие…

- Грмф! – раздосадованно фыркнул Нэд, обмахиваясь газетой. Увы, он принадлежал к числу тех несчастных, которые вынуждены были провести эти деньки дома. Жара стояла совершенно нестерпимая, и ктошки, все до единого покрытые шерстью, буквально плавились заживо. Мэр бросил взгляд на термометр за окном – столбик уже дополз до отметки в 38 градусов, и кажется, не собирался на этом останавливаться.

Нэд со стоном осмотрел свою густую шерсть, почти не поредевшую после весенней линьки. «Наверное, имеет смысл подстричься», - решил он. Не успел он обмозговать эту светлую мысль, как кто-то оглушительно хлопнул входной дверью, и мимо Нэда промчался кто-то маленький и шустрый. По чёрно-серым полоскам мэр догадался, что это его единственный и неповторимый сын - Джо-Джо.

- Джо-Джо, господи, как ты можешь носиться в такую погоду?! – простонал Нэд. – Тебе не жарко?!

Но Джо-Джо не ответил. Промчавшись через весь коридор, он пулей подлетел к дверям ванной и…

- У-уф!!! – с великим облегчением выдохнул он, осознав, что ванная свободна. Прошмыгнув внутрь, он отбросил в сторону свой школьный рюкзак, прыгнул в ванну и включил холодный душ.

Удовольствие было непередаваемым! Джо-Джо прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прохладными струями воды, стекавшими по его тощему разгорячённому тельцу. Он не боялся, что создаст очередь за дверью ванной – завтра наступал первый день каникул, и его родителям удалось сплавить в летние лагеря большинство своих отпрысков. Дома осталось лишь два-три десятка его сестёр (сколько именно – кажется, не знали и сами родители).

Немного остыв, Джо-Джо не спеша вылез из ванной и как следует встряхнулся, отчего все его шерстинки тут же встали дыбом. Издав недовольное ворчание, Джо-Джо взял брошенный на полу рюкзак, покинул ванную и направился к себе в комнату. Как старший ребёнок и единственный сын в семье, он имел свою собственную комнату – хоть и маленькую, но всё-таки свою. Джо-Джо был безмерно рад этому – ему совсем не улыбалось делить огромную общую спальню с его 96-ю сёстрами.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Джо-Джо бросил рюкзак на пол, подошёл к большому зеркалу на стене и критично оглядел своё отражение. Его шерсть всё ещё стояла дыбом, и Джо-Джо недовольно фыркнул. Вытащив из ящика большую массажную щётку, он принялся расчёсывать мех у себя на груди, попутно размышляя о том, что же делать дальше.

Это лето грозило стать для него настоящим кошмаром. Джо-Джо ужасно мечтал выбраться из этого душного пекла, но увы, вместо этого приходилось сидеть дома. На свою беду, Джо-Джо как раз закончил среднюю школу, и отец дал ему понять, что пора потихоньку приступать к своим обязанностям… то бишь обучаться обычным мэровским делам. Джо-Джо неприязненно вздрогнул от этой мысли, и приглаженная было шерсть вновь распушилась.

Кажется, полмесяца назад, когда Кто-то-городу грозила ужасная катастрофа, его отец смирился с тем, что его первый и единственный сын ни за какие коврижки не станет мэром… Увы, надежда Джо-Джо оказалась тщетной. Хотя теперь у них с отцом явно установилось некое взаимопонимание, прерывать династию Нэд не захотел. Что, в итоге, грозило очередным отчуждением, непониманием, нервотрёпкой…

Джо-Джо тоскливо вздохнул и быстрее заработал щёткой, желая забыть неприятные мысли. Расчесав шерсть на голове, животе и лапах, он с досадой понял, что сейчас ему потребуется чья-то помощь – к сожалению, причесать сам себе спину он не мог. Автоматическая спинощётка, его личное изобретение, некстати сломалась неделю назад, и починить её Джо-Джо ещё не успел. Потому, взяв щётку, он оставил комнату и направился в гостиную, надеясь увидеть там свою мать. Почти все ктошки были довольно раскрепощёнными существами; фактически, попросить кого-то из родных или друзей помочь причесаться было делом обычным. Однако замкнутый эмо-подросток не был устроен так же просто. Прикосновения чужих были ему неприятны. Даже прикосновения родных он всего лишь терпел, но ни в коей мере не любил.

Матери в гостиной не оказалось. Вместо неё на коврике перед телевизором сидела маленькая группка из шести его младших сестёр. Судя по их восторженным мордашкам, по телику показывали их любимые мультики. Внезапно одна из них заметила брата, тихо наблюдавшего за ними.

- Привет, Джо-Джо! – радостно прочирикала она и тут заметила щётку в его лапе. – Тебя причесать? – дружелюбно хихикнула она. Сестричкам нравилось причёсывать старшего брата, хотя такой шанс выпадал им крайне редко.

- Э-ээ… Пожалуй, - сдался Джо-Джо. Всё-таки вариант с сёстрами был предпочтительней, чем с отцом. Он протянул им щётку и улёгся на полу на живот, чтобы не загораживать им телевизор.

- Кстати, Джо-Джо, ты уже купил себе браслет?

- Что?.. Ах да… - Джо-Джо вспомнил, что многие ктошки летом носят браслеты от паразитов. – Нет, не купил. Да и зачем он мне, я же не собираюсь за город, – он с досадой фыркнул.

- Не сердись, а то твой мех встаёт дыбом! – отчитала его сестра. – Мама говорит, что даже в городе можно подцепить всякую заразу…

Джо-Джо недоверчиво хмыкнул.

- Не спорь! Мама уже всем купила. Тебе тоже. Тебе особый достался, - она хихикнула, протягивая ему что-то маленькое и чёрное. – Она же знает твои вкусы.

Джо-Джо уставился на тонкую чёрную ленту.

- Ошейник?!

- Ага. Но если тебе не понравится носить его на шее, носи на руке, как браслет, - бесхитростно сообщила сестрёнка. – Ну всё, готово.

- Э, спасибо… - Джо-Джо поднялся, забрал щётку и направился было к выходу.

- Эй, ошейник забыл! – хором окликнули его сестрички.

Джо-Джо с ворчанием вернулся, взял ошейник и сунул поглубже в карман.

- Э-ээй, Джо-Джо!! – раздался внезапный крик из кухни.

Джо-Джо вздохнул. Кажется, его отец вновь собирался устроить ему знатную промывку мозгов… Ничего не ответив, он молча пошёл на зов.


	2. Лимонад доктора Леру

Глава 2. Лимонад доктора Леру.

- Джо-Джо!! – вновь крикнул мэр. Внезапно, опустив взгляд, он заметил, что Джо-Джо уже стоит рядом, вопросительно глядя на своего отца. – А, вот ты где! Слушай, Джо-Джо, мне нужна твоя помощь! Я собираюсь к парикмахеру подстричься, а то нынче у нас такая жара… Тебе бы, кстати, тоже не помешало…

Джо-Джо молча продолжал смотреть на Нэда, ожидая, когда ж тот перейдёт наконец к делу. К счастью, тот не стал тянуть кота за хвост:

- У меня была договорённость с доктором Леру насчёт кое-каких, хм… бумаг. Ты не мог бы сбегать к ней и забрать их? А то стрижка – дело долгое, сам понимаешь… А бумаги мне нужны срочно.

Джо-Джо облегчённо вздохнул (по крайней мере, отец вызвал его не для того, чтобы читать нотации!), но тут же нахмурился.

- _Сбегать_? – отчеканил он.

- А, ты волнуешься из-за этой жары… - понял мэр. Он вздохнул. – Ты прав, она кого угодно доконает. Но… мне очень нужны эти бумаги. И к тому же, уже вечереет, - он глянул на термометр. – Смотри, уже всего 30 градусов!

«Какое счастье!» - можно было прочесть на помрачневшей физиономии Джо-Джо.

- Пожалуйста! – попросил Нэд, обнимая своего сына за плечи. – Мне действительно надо! К тому же, она живёт недалеко от нас, ты быстро вернёшься! Договорились?

Джо-Джо тихо фыркнул, что означало сильнейшее нежелание идти, но при этом согласие это сделать.

- Отлично! – просиял Нэд. Он направился к дверям, увлекая за собой сына. – Просто скажи, что я велел тебе забрать бумаги. Она в курсе. Не задерживайся там, а то пропустишь ужин. Ну, вперёд! – они вышли из дома и двинулись в разные стороны.

Сунув руки в карманы, Джо-Джо неспешно побрёл к дому доктора Леру. Воздух и впрямь был чуточку прохладней, чем днём, но мохнатый Джо-Джо не ощущал особой разницы. Его так любовно вымытая и расчёсанная шёрстка вновь была мокрой от пота, и это было лишь полбеды. Большинство ктошек от рождения имели яркий светлый окрас. Джо-Джо же уродился чёрно-серым. В жару чёрный цвет сильно нагревался, и Джо-Джо буквально не находил себе места. Потому-то, добравшись наконец до доктора Леру, он был в одинаковой степени мокрым, злым и усталым.

- Доктор Леру? – позвал он, осторожно приоткрывая дверь. – Вы здесь?

Ответа не было. Потоптавшись на пороге, Джо-Джо зашёл внутрь и тут же выдохнул от облегчения – в доме доктора работал кондиционер. Спустя минуту его вспотевший мех просох, и Джо-Джо вспомнил, зачем он, собственно, пришёл.

- Доктор Леру! – вновь позвал он. – Это я, Джо-Джо! Отец просил вас передать ему какие-то бумаги…

- А, бумаги! – воскликнул голос из другой комнаты. – Нет проблем! Ижвини, я тут немного жанята и не могу выйти… Бумаги на штоле. Ешли хочешь лимонада – жагляни в холодильник.

- Спасибо, доктор Леру, - поблагодарил Джо-Джо. После изнурительной прогулки под палящим солнцем ему и правда ужасно хотелось пить.

Открыв холодильник, он принялся изучать его содержимое. Вся средняя полка была уставлена бутылками с разными прохладительными напитками. Внимание подростка привлекла маленькая бутылка с оранжадом, стоявшая позади всех остальных.

Открыв бутылку, Джо-Джо на всякий случай принюхался к её содержимому (однажды, будучи в гостях у Леру, он едва не выпил уксус, налитый в бутылку из-под колы, так что с тех пор предпочитал действовать осторожно). Нет, кажется, на этот раз его тревога была излишней – судя по запаху, это был великолепный оранжад.

По вкусу, честно говоря, тоже. Джо-Джо с наслаждением проглотил оранжад. Сквозь его шёрстку словно прошёл освежающий бриз, и Джо-Джо понял, что никогда ещё не пил ничего вкуснее. Выпив оранжад, он почувствовал себя полным сил и энергии.

Подойдя к столу, он взял бумаги и направился к двери.

- До свидания, доктор Леру! – попрощался он.

-До швидания, Джо-Джо! – раздался бодрый ответ, и подросток с чистой совестью отправился домой.

Дома Джо-Джо был сам не свой. Бросив бумаги на стол в отцовском кабинете, он рванул в свою комнату. Его переполняла жажда деятельности, и Джо-Джо принялся лихорадочно носиться по комнате, собирая вещи. Как обычно, этой ночью он собирался в старую заброшенную обсерваторию на вершине холма. Однако в этот раз всё было несколько иначе. Поскольку начались большие летние каникулы, он решил на всё лето переселиться в обсерваторию, чтобы заниматься тем, чем ему так хотелось, и при этом не мешать остальным… Уж не говоря о том, чтобы иметь свою личную ванную.

Джо-Джо усмехнулся при этой мысли. Упаковав рюкзак, он спустился по лестнице, прошёл мимо кухни и собрался было незаметно выскользнуть за дверь.

- Эй! – окликнула Салли, заметив его. – Куда это ты собрался, дорогой, с таким рюкзаком?

Джо-Джо помялся, не зная, как лучше объяснить. Но его мать, кажется, уже догадалась.

- В старый планетарий, да? – она ласково положила руки ему на плечи.

Джо-Джо кивнул, радуясь, что мать принимает всё без лишних нервов, в отличие от чересчур возбудимого отца.

- Хорошо, милый, ты уже взрослый… И ты неплохо порадовал нас своими итоговыми оценками (Джо-Джо закатил глаза). Можешь переселиться туда, если хочешь, только… не забывай совсем про нас, ладно? – она нежно обняла его. – Я думала, ты хоть поужинаешь с нами напоследок. Сегодня у нас пицца.

- Э… Я не голоден, мам, - отозвался подросток.

- Ну что ж, - вздохнула Салли. – Тогда в добрый путь! Да – тебе передали браслет, который я для тебя купила?

- Я думал, это ошейник, - угрюмо пробормотал Джо-Джо.

- Ах, верно! – рассмеялась Салли. – Ошейник! Извини – я думала, тебе понравится. Не забудь надеть его, хорошо? Мало ли что…

- Хорошо, - вздохнул Джо-Джо, мечтая наконец покинуть дом.

Салли поняла его нетерпение и не стала больше его задерживать.

- Пока, дорогой! Если что-то понадобится – не стесняйся возвращаться! Я передам отцу, что у тебя всё в порядке!

Она закрыла за ним дверь, и Джо-Джо, довольный, счастливый, наконец-то свободный, направился к старой обсерватории.


	3. Серебряный странник во мраке ночи

Глава 3. «Серебряный странник» во мраке ночи.

Солнце село, обозначив наступление ночи, и на небе засеребрились бесчисленные звёзды. Жара спала, и в воздухе наконец-то повеяло долгожданной прохладой.

Джо-Джо бодро шагал по тропинке, ведущей к старому планетарию. Наконец-то домашняя рутина подошла к своему окончательному и неизбежному концу, и подросток не мог не улыбнуться этой мысли.

Дойдя до обсерватории, он на мгновение остановился и огляделся вокруг... Весь мир был погружён во мрак. Далеко внизу, у подножия холма, спал город. Кроме трелей сверчков, не было слышно ни единого звука. Довольно вздохнув, Джо-Джо открыл маленькую дверцу планетария и проник внутрь.

Оказавшись внутри, он включил маленькую лампочку и принялся распаковывать вещи. Как ни странно, усталости он не чувствовал; фактически, никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим и бодрым. Периодически через его шёрстку пробегал странный щекочущий бриз, но Джо-Джо думал, что это всего лишь лёгкий ветерок, дующий из щелей старого здания, и потому не сильно волновался об этом. Подросток практически никогда ничем не болел, и случайные сквозняки мало его волновали. Кроме того, он любил ветер. Некоторые из его изобретений могли работать лишь под воздействием ветра…

Разобрав вещи, Джо-Джо поднялся и быстро пробежался по обсерватории, проверяя все свои изобретения. Иногда он замечал какую-нибудь неполадку – сломавшуюся деталь или вышедший из строя механизм. Тогда он останавливался, помечал то, что надлежало исправить, белым мелком, и шёл дальше. Работал он быстро, и уже через полчаса всё было закончено. Джо-Джо осмотрелся – на полу обсерватории красовалось четыре белых креста.

Подойдя к висевшему на стене шкафчику, Джо-Джо достал ящик с инструментами и направился к кресту номер один. Похоже, на устранение всех неполадок должно было уйти минимум полночи, но Джо-Джо не пугала такая перспектива. Он любил свою работу.

…Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Джо-Джо перешёл наконец к последней белой отметке, светлевшей возле странного громоздкого агрегата. Что именно это было – кажется, с уверенностью не мог сказать и сам юный изобретатель. Устройство напоминало причудливый гибрид органа и трубчатых колоколов, и Джо-Джо надлежало проверить в нём каждый колокольчик и каждую клавишу.

Прихватив лупу и фонарик, он залез на громоздкий музыкальный инструмент, желая осмотреть колокольчики сверху. Внезапно инструмент вздрогнул всем своим огромным корпусом. Клавиши сами включились в работу, и крохотные молоточки ударили по трубчатым колоколам. Не удержавшись, Джо-Джо скатился вниз. Как зачарованный, он смотрел на оживший инструмент, изливавший в ночь хаотичную звенящую мелодию. Однако не успел ктошка насладиться концертом, как в инструменте раздался странный щелчок. Колокольчики жалобно звякнули, и из корпуса инструмента пошёл чёрный дымок.

- Ох!! – только и успел воскликнуть Джо-Джо, поспешно ныряя за гигантский там-там. В следующую секунду старый планетарий потряс маленький, но вполне мощный взрыв. Сидя в своём укрытии, Джо-Джо от всей души понадеялся, что взрыв не достиг слуха его родителей. Он мог лишь предугадать их реакцию… Но в любом случае, ни к чему хорошему бы это точно не привело.

Когда пыль рассеялась, Джо-Джо осторожно выглянул из-за там-тама. Насколько он сумел разглядеть, планетарий был цел. Увы, от самого грандиозного инструмента остались лишь воспоминания, а точнее, груда обломков.

Джо-Джо со вздохом подошёл к куче из покорёженных колокольчиков и переломанных клавиш, собираясь оценить ущерб… когда внезапно застыл на полпути. Что-то было не так. Что-то изменилось…

Джо-Джо внимательно осмотрелся… Ага! В полу за сломанным инструментом зияла чёрная дыра.

Джо-Джо осторожно приблизился и заглянул внутрь. Для простой дыры у неё были слишком уж ровные края. Очевидно, это был люк. Видимо, взрыв сорвал с него защитную обшивку, сливавшуюся с полом. Внутрь люка вела лестница.

Поколебавшись, Джо-Джо начал спускаться вниз. Он явно был не из робкого десятка, и зиявшая внизу чернота его не страшила.

Лестница вела далеко вниз, вглубь холма. Джо-Джо уже начал подумывать, не ведёт ли странный люк к центру его мира, когда его лапа нащупала не очередную перекладину, а шероховатую почву. Оказавшись на земле, Джо-Джо достал из кармана фонарик, посветил перед собой – и едва не упал от удивления.

Перед ним, матово блестя металлическим корпусом, стоял космический корабль.

Что это был именно космический корабль, Джо-Джо не сомневался. Охваченный волнением, он обежал вокруг него. «Серебряный странник» - сверкала надпись на его борту.

- Серебряный странник… - зачарованно произнёс Джо-Джо. Он попробовал открыть люк корабля – и к его изумлению, тот открылся столь легко, словно давно уже этого ждал.

Джо-Джо без промедления забрался внутрь. Его зоркий взгляд сразу же остановился на приборной панели, где лежала странная книжка. Взяв её, Джо-Джо понял, что это инструкция к кораблю.

Чтение инструкции заняло немало времени. Когда он закончил, его глаза горели, а шерсть стояла дыбом от возбуждения. Конечно, это не был настоящий корабль для дальних полётов в космос (насколько Джо-Джо знал, никто из ктошек ещё не покидал их мир-пылинку). Это была экспериментальная учебная модель, созданная одним из учёных специально для планетария. Тем не менее, она могла летать и теоретически могла развить скорость, достаточную для пробивания плотной атмосферы их мира…

Джо-Джо нервно распушился. Такой шанс просто стыдно было бы упустить!

Он уселся в кресло пилота и принялся включать приборы. Судя по инструкции, управление корабля отличалось простотой, и даже школьник смог бы разобраться с ним без особых проблем. Джо-Джо вынужден был признать, что авторы не наврали – корабль мягко задрожал, поднялся над землёй и плавно повернулся носом вверх, в люк. Джо-Джо увидел вдали свет и вспомнил, что оставил лампочку в обсерватории включённой.

Повинуясь юному капитану, корабль мягко устремился ввысь, прочь из чёрного туннеля. Оказавшись в обсерватории, Джо-Джо направил корабль в небеса через широкий оконный проём.

Вскоре он уже летел над спящим Кто-то-городом. Джо-Джо во все глаза смотрел на открывшееся перед ним восхитительное зрелище. Ни одна самая высокая башня, самая высокая вершина не могла показать ему таких красот. Джо-Джо возбуждённо пушил шёрстку и крутил головой во все стороны, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали этой картины. Корабль плавно скользил над спящей землёй, и ничто на свете не предвещало беды…

Кромка неба впереди стала потихоньку светлеть, знаменуя наступление утра. Вот когда Джо-Джо охватило странное, тревожное чувство. Его дыхание и пульс резко участились. Ощущение странного бриза, проходящего сквозь его шерсть, усилилось стократ. Джо-Джо был взволнован, но не придал этому большого значения. Конечно, он целую ночь был на ногах – не удивительно, что он чувствовал себя неважно… чувствовал усталость…

Корабль слабо задрожал, будто реагируя на плохое самочувствие своего капитана. А Джо-Джо с каждой минутой становилось всё хуже. Бриз словно сменился порывами метели, и ктошку пробирал самый настоящий озноб. Внезапно перед глазами будто взорвался сноп ярких искр, и Джо-Джо со стоном опустил голову на приборную панель. Последнее, что он услышал перед тем, как потерять сознание - щелчок и резкий оглушающий свист. После этого всё погрузилось в абсолютное чёрное безмолвие.


	4. Незнакомый мир

Глава 4. Незнакомый мир.

Пробуждение было ужасным. Пожалуй, так бы мог чувствовать себя выбитый коврик или прокрутившаяся в стиральной машине одежда. Во всяком случае, первым, что ощутил Джо-Джо, была дикая головная боль. Немного погодя к ней прибавились озноб и странное покалывание во всём теле.

Ктошка с трудом вспомнил, что с ним произошло, и со стоном пошевелился, желая удостовериться, что все его кости целы. К счастью, никаких серьёзных повреждений, видимо, не было. Даже его головная боль и озноб начали стихать… чего нельзя было сказать о странном покалывании. Чувство было настолько неприятным, что Джо-Джо не вытерпел. Собрав все силы, он поднялся, сел и открыл глаза. То, что он увидел, ошеломило его.

Он находился в какой-то на редкость странной местности. Зелень, зелень, зелень… Всё вокруг утопало в густой растительности, всюду росли деревья. Сам Джо-Джо лежал под каким-то большим кустом на кучке опавших листьев. На его коже словно танцевали иголки, и Джо-Джо с любопытством раздвинул шерсть на животе. Увиденное повергло его в шок. Сотни крохотных, чёрных, кусачих точек шныряли по его телу во всех направлениях…

- Йиии-ии-и!!! – Джо-Джо подскочил как ошпаренный. Похоже, место, где он лежал, служило убежищем какому-то зверю, и его блохи благополучно перекочевали на Джо-Джо.

Содрогаясь от ужаса и отвращения, ктошка заметался между деревьями.

«Мало ли что…» - внезапно всплыли в его мозгу слова матери. Джо-Джо остановился как вкопанный и начал лихорадочно шарить в карманах… Есть! Ошейник всё ещё был у него. «Ошейник от блох и клещей, - сообщала этикетка. – Начинает действовать спустя час после надевания. Срок действия – три месяца. Водостойкий. Гипоаллергенный…» Дрожащими лапками Джо-Джо надел на себя ошейник.

Разобравшись с этой проблемой, Джо-Джо перешёл к следующим. Всё, что он помнил – ночной полёт над Кто-то-городом на маленьком космическом корабле... Полёт шёл успешно, пока… Пока не… Что?

Ктошка в отчаянии заозирался вокруг, пытаясь разглядеть где-нибудь неподалёку свой корабль и морально готовясь увидеть одни лишь обломки. Но ни корабля, ни обломков не было видно. Джо-Джо на миг задумался, затем подошёл к дереву, показавшемуся ему самым высоким, и принялся лезть вверх по стволу. Он рассчитывал, что с верхушки дерева сможет увидеть свой корабль, а заодно лучше осмотреть странную местность.

Оказавшись наверху, Джо-Джо так и застыл. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простирались самые настоящие джунгли, залитые ярким полуденным солнцем. Никакого корабля не было и в помине – а если и был, разглядеть его среди густой растительности было невозможно.

Изучая местность, Джо-Джо заметил неподалёку поблёскивающую ленту. Похоже, рядом находился какой-то водоём... Решив, что у воды шанс встретить кого-нибудь у него будет выше, чем здесь, Джо-Джо соскользнул с дерева и направился к водоёму. Кроме того, ошейник ещё не подействовал, и Джо-Джо хотелось окунуться в прохладную воду, чтобы припугнуть паразитов и унять нестерпимый зуд.

Дорога заняла больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. С высоты дерева водоём казался совсем близким, но идти пришлось долго и трудно. Всё вокруг вызывало недоумение и страх – незнакомые растения, незнакомые животные… И ничто, абсолютно ничто не напоминало привычный Джо-Джо мир! Ктошка уже начал опасаться, не унёс ли его корабль на чужую планету… Но в таком случае, где же корабль, а главное – как он выбрался из него и оказался под каким-то кустом?

Иногда на его пути встречались странные, невиданные животные. Кажется, многие были травоядными – во всяком случае, траву и листья они жевали с завидным аппетитом. Какой-то зверь, объедавший сочный зелёный куст, на миг отвлёкся, чтобы поглазеть на ктошку, но затем вновь вернулся к своему занятию. Наблюдая за зверем, Джо-Джо некстати вспомнил, что ничего не ел со вчерашнего утра, и в животе у него тут же громко заурчало.

Печально вздохнув, Джо-Джо побрёл дальше. Спустя полчаса усталый и голодный ктошка наконец-то оказался на берегу водоёма. Похоже, это был огромный пруд.

На берегу пруда виднелись разные животные. Некоторые из них пили, другие резвились и плескались в воде. Решив, что опасности нет, Джо-Джо последовал их примеру. Напившись прохладной воды, ктошка по шею залез в пруд и замер, ощущая, как проходит зуд от блошиных укусов. Через несколько минут ему стало холодно. Выйдя на берег, Джо-Джо отряхнулся и улёгся на тёплый, прогретый солнцем мох.

Видимо, ошейник уже начал действовать – новых укусов больше не было, а зуд от старых совсем стих. Ктошка довольно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он уже почти задремал на солнышке, когда услышал поблизости чьи-то голоса. Джо-Джо тут же приподнял голову и настороженно поглядел в сторону звука.

К берегу рядом с ним из кустов вышли два зверя. Оба они передвигались на задних лапах и имели длинные мощные хвосты. Звери были очень похожи и отличались друг от друга лишь размером, так что Джо-Джо решил, что один из них, наверное, детёныш.

Негромко переговариваясь, звери подошли к воде.

- …мам, можно мне искупаться? – спросил зверь поменьше.

- Нет, нельзя, - ответила его мать, но тут же добавила. – Не сейчас, чуть попозже. Вода ещё недостаточно прогрелась. Пока можешь позагорать или позавтракать.

- Хорошо! Здорово! – обрадовался её детёныш. Он подошёл к матери, запустил лапы в сумку на её животе и достал оттуда несколько фруктов. С аппетитом вцепившись в один из них, маленький зверёк огляделся – и внезапно заметил уставившегося на него ктошку.

- Ого! – удивлённо воскликнул он. – Ну и зверь!

Джо-Джо с недоумением осмотрелся – и тут понял, что зверёк имел в виду его.

- Э… Я? – уточнил он.

- Ага, - зверёк с любопытством приблизился. – Никогда не видел таких, как ты.

Джо-Джо слегка занервничал при его приближении, но затем заставил себя расслабиться. Во-первых, зверёк выглядел вполне дружелюбно, а во-вторых, Джо-Джо был слишком уставшим, чтобы убегать.

- Ты кто такой? – с интересом спросил зверёк. Он подошёл почти вплотную, и Джо-Джо осознал, что ростом зверёк как раз с него.

- Ну… Я ктошка, - ответил Джо-Джо.

- Ктошка?.. – удивился зверёк. – Странное название… – он призадумался, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, но потом махнул лапой. – А я кенгуру, - внезапно он заметил, что Джо-Джо голодным взглядом буравит его фрукты. – Хочешь есть? – улыбнулся зверёк.

- Ужасно, – признался ктошка.

- Держи! – кенгурёнок высыпал фрукты в лапы Джо-Джо. – Я у мамы ещё возьму или новых соберу, тут их много…

Он уселся рядом на песок и стал с интересом наблюдать, как его явно голодный собеседник жадно заглатывает угощение.

- Ты что, тут новенький? – полюбопытствовал кенгурёнок, едва ктошка покончил с едой. – Я никогда тебя здесь не видел. Да и вообще нигде тебя не видел… И вообще таких существ не встречал!

- Я… я думаю, что заблудился, - грустно и немного сонно отозвался Джо-Джо. От усталости, пережитого и всех съеденных фруктов ему теперь ужасно хотелось спать. – Я летел на космическом корабле, а потом… не помню, что потом… Но я оказался здесь, а корабль пропал.

- Ого!! – ещё больше удивился кенгурёнок. – Надо же!!!

- Я хотел бы вернуться домой… В свой город… В свою обсерваторию… - Джо-Джо зевнул. – Мои родители думают, что со мной всё в порядке, они не знают, что я здесь…

- О… Ничего, вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем, - заверил дружелюбный кенгурёнок. – Я пойду к маме и всё ей расскажу. Кстати, меня зовут Руди, а тебя?

- Джо-Джо, - сонно откликнулся ктошка.

- Хорошо, Джо-Джо, побудь здесь, а я пока поговорю с мамой, она наверняка знает, что делать… Никуда не уходи! Ладно? – и Руди поскакал к своей маме.

- Куда ж я денусь… - пробормотал Джо-Джо. Он снова зевнул и опять положил голову на мягкий тёплый мох.


	5. Здесь живёт Хортон

Глава 5. Здесь живёт Хортон.

Откуда-то повеяло прохладой, и Джо-Джо невольно поёжился. Приоткрыв один глаз, он сообразил, что лежит под каким-то деревом. Судя по темнеющему небу, наступал вечер.

- Хмф?.. – сонно произнёс он.

- Ух ты!! Он проснулся!!! – раздался голос, и над ктошкой склонилась чья-то любопытная мордочка. Джо-Джо понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что мордочка принадлежит дружелюбному кенгурёнку Руди.

- Дорогой, ты какой-то бледный, - озабоченно произнесла мама-кенгуру, тоже склоняясь над Джо-Джо. – Надеюсь, ты не заболел?

- Вроде бы нет, - Джо-Джо зевнул, встал и потянулся. – Наверное, просто устал…

- Ничего себе. Ты полдня проспал, - хихикнул кенгурёнок.

- Тише, Руди, - осадила его мама. – Ну, ктошка Джо-Джо, что ж ты за зверь такой и откуда? Ты ведь явно не из Джунглей Нула?

- Нет, - ответил Джо-Джо и внезапно застыл. – Как вы сказали?! Джунгли Нула??!

- Ага. Это место, где мы живём, - опять влез Руди. – Джунгли Нула.

Джо-Джо ошеломлённо смотрел на них, не зная, что сказать. Нервное возбуждение ктошки выражала лишь вставшая дыбом шерсть.

- А… Джунгли Нула, - тупо повторил он. – Здесь живёт Хортон?

- Ты знаешь Хортона?! – тут же встрепенулись оба кенгуру.

- Не уверен. Скорее, просто слышал, - Джо-Джо уставился на них расширенными глазами. – Мне надо поговорить с ним… И срочно.

- Гм, гм… - задумалась кенгуру. – Что ж, думаю, тебе повезло. Хортон часто приходит к этому пруду купаться. Тогда ты сможешь встретиться с ним.

- Уф, - вздохнул Джо-Джо и растерянно поглядел на них. – Ничего себе…

- Ты никогда не был в Джунглях Нула, но знаешь Хортона? – удивлённо спросил Руди. – Как так вышло?

- Я живу в совсем другом месте, - ктошка поёжился под их пристальными взглядами. – В Кто-то-городе. Мы не знали, что живём всего лишь в маленькой пушинке, пока Хортон не сказал нам об этом и не отнёс наш город в безопасное место, на вершину некой Горы Нул в Джунглях Нула… Мы никогда не видели эту гору и самого Хортона. Из нашей маленькой пушинки увидеть такое было невозможно…

Теперь был черёд двух кенгуру стоять с ошеломлёнными выражениями на мордах.

- Ого! - первым нарушил молчание Руди. – А ты случайно не тот самый Джо-Джо, который сын мэра?..

- Что?! – изумился ктошка. – А, Хортон сказал, наверное… Да, это я.

Руди с новым любопытством оглядел их необычного гостя.

- А как ты помещался в пушинке? Ты ведь такой же большой, как я!

- Я не знаю. Я правда не знаю, - Джо-Джо выглядел напуганным. – И я не знаю, где сейчас моя пушинка… И почему я здесь.

- Не переживай, - ободрил Руди. – Когда Хортон придёт сюда, ты всё ему расскажешь. Я уверен, он знает, что делать. Он очень умный.

- Надеюсь, - произнёс Джо-Джо. – Я хочу узнать, что же случилось…

Как обычно, этим летним вечерком слон Хортон пришёл к пруду принять ванну.

- Ах… Ну и денёк… - довольно бормотал он про себя. Сегодня ему с помощью зверей Нула удалось наконец-то закончить починку моста над большой пропастью. Если точнее, мост целиком и полностью был отстроен заново. Помогали все, кто только мог, а особенно старались братья Викерсхемы. Без их цепких лап строительство явно затянулось бы не на один месяц. Помогали даже Влад Владиков и просто Влад! Орёл оказался просто незаменим при переносе разных стройматериалов с одной стороны пропасти на другую, а кролик щедро одаривал всех печеньем собственного изготовления. Старались помогать даже детёныши – хотя они скорее просто путались под лапами.

Со вздохом полного удовлетворения Хортон залез в пруд и стал поливать себя водой из хобота. Мурлыча какой-то мотивчик, слон не сразу услышал возню за своей спиной.

- Эй… Хортон! – внезапно раздался голос.

Слон обернулся и с удивлением увидел стоявших на берегу двух кенгуру.

- О, привет, Кенгуру! – жизнерадостно отозвался он.

- Эм, привет… Можно тебя на минутку?

- Конечно, какие проблемы? – Хортон выбрался из воды и подошёл к кенгуру. – Что за дело? Привет, Руди! Хорошо выглядишь… На двух ногах! – усмехнулся он.

- Спасибо, - кенгурёнок улыбнулся в ответ. – В сумке было тесно…

- Хортон, - тихо начала мать-кенгуру. – Боюсь, у нас немного странные новости для тебя… И боюсь, нужна твоя помощь.

- Моя помощь? – Хортон заинтересованно расправил свои огромные уши. – Кому же?

Вместо ответа кенгуру и её сын слегка отодвинулись, и Хортон только теперь заметил небольшое странное существо, тихо стоявшее позади них. Слон с удивлением уставился на него, понимая, что ещё никогда не встречал в родных джунглях такого зверя.

Джо-Джо, в свою очередь, молча воззрился на Хортона… Боже! Значит, это и был их спаситель, их ангел-хранитель, их верный друг и «голос из водосточной трубы»? Ктошка нервно сглотнул, осознав, что Хортон огромен даже для существ своего собственного мира. Вид слона невольно внушал уважение. Особенно поразил Джо-Джо огромный длинный хобот, которым в данный момент Хортон задумчиво почёсывал себе макушку.

- Привет, - наконец произнёс слон, осознав, что неловкое молчание что-то больно затянулось. – Кто ты такой, дружок?

Джо-Джо вновь нервно сглотнул. Поняв, что ктошка побаивается слона, Руди легонько подтолкнул его ближе к Хортону.

- Э… Привет, Хортон! – удалось вымолвить Джо-Джо.

Слон замер. Его огромные уши встали торчком.

- Ну-ка, ну-ка, - он шагнул ближе. Если бы Руди не стоял прямо за его спиной, Джо-Джо бы отшатнулся, но так отступать ему было некуда.

Хортон нагнулся, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Джо-Джо.

- Я абсолютно уверен, что никогда не встречал тебя, но при этом абсолютно уверен, что слышал твой голос… - пробормотал слон. – Где я мог слышать тебя?

- Э… Я Джо-Джо. Сын мэра из Кто-то-города, - наконец нашёл нужные слова ктошка.

- Джо-Джо!!! Ну конечно!!! – обрадованно воскликнул Хортон. – Вот почему мне знаком твой голос!!! – он прервался и ошеломлённо уставился на ктошку. – Эй, минутку! Что-то ты великоват для жителя пушинки…

- Я знаю… В этом и проблема. Мне нужна помощь. Я не знаю, как всё это произошло… - ктошка в отчаянии задрожал. – И я не знаю, что теперь с пушинкой и Кто-то-городом…

- Хм, - Хортон уселся на землю. – Расскажи всё, что знаешь, Джо-Джо. Может, что-нибудь прояснится?..

Подросток вздохнул и поведал о своих злоключениях, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали. Когда он закончил, у всех на мордах стояло одинаковое выражение шока.

- Какая странная история, - наконец вымолвил Хортон. – Никогда не слышал ничего подобного… Что ж, - задумался он. – Не знаю насчёт твоего корабля и твоих метаморфоз, но что касается пушинки, она должна быть там, куда я её поместил – на вершине Горы Нул.

- А где она вообще? – встрепенулся Джо-Джо.

- Вон там, - слон указал хоботом куда-то вдаль. – Ах да, за деревьями не видно… Вот что, - решил он. – Чтобы выяснить наверняка, надо пойти туда и посмотреть, на месте ли твоя пушинка… Если что, я могу поговорить с мэром.

- Ох! - невольно выдохнул Джо-Джо, осознав, каким же ударом это может оказаться для его отца и матери.

- Не переживай, дружок, - улыбнулся слон, поняв опасения маленького ктошки. – Я уверен, что всё будет хорошо… Как насчёт отправиться в путь завтра на рассвете? Отдых перед долгой дорогой не помешает. Хм… - не удержавшись, он с любопытством дотронулся кончиком хобота до груди Джо-Джо. – Ух ты! Ты почти такой, каким я тебя представлял! Маленький и пушистый! – он невольно ухмыльнулся.

- Э… Ага, - неловко ответил ктошка. Поборов страх, он притронулся к хоботу Хортона. – А вот я представлял тебя совсем другим. Ну, чуточку поменьше, это точно…

- Ну значит, до утра? – Хортон зевнул. – Надо отдохнуть, я что-то устал за день…

- Я тоже, - признался Джо-Джо. – Хорошо, до завтра.

- До завтра! Спокойной ночи, Джо-Джо! Спокойной ночи, кенгуру! – попрощался слон.

- Спокойной ночи, Хортон! – отозвались те.


	6. Кто идёт в поход?

Глава 6. Кто идёт в поход?

На следующее утро слон и оба кенгуру проснулись с первыми лучами солнца, но ктошка, привыкший к полуночной работе в обсерватории и позднему пробуждению, продолжал спать. Решив не беспокоить своего гостя, звери начали завтракать без него.

Пока они собирали и ели фрукты, к пруду подтягивалось множество прочих зверей.

- Эй, Хортон!!!

Слон едва не выронил из хобота связку бананов. Обернувшись, он заметил стайку детёнышей, бежавших к нему со всех лап.

- О, привет! – улыбнулся им Хортон. – Как дела, ребята?

- Отлично! – детёныши остановились прямо перед ним. – Во что поиграем сегодня?

- О! Боюсь, сегодня я немного занят, - смущённо начал Хортон. – Мне жаль, ребята, но вчера вечером кое-что произошло… В общем, планы поменялись, и мне придётся уйти.

- О-оо! – разочарованно протянули малыши. – Надолго?

- Эх, даже не знаю, что сказать… Надеюсь, что нет, но обещать не могу. Возможно, придётся задержаться.

- А куда ты идёшь? – поинтересовался Томми.

- Ну… На вершину Горы Нул, - честно сказал слон.

- Да? А зачем? – удивилась Джессика.

- Понимаете… Кое-кому нужна помощь… - Хортон замялся было, но затем решил, что правда не страшная, и открыть её можно. – Один из жителей пушинки… Кажется, он в беде.

- О-оо!!! – дружно выдохнули детёныши. – А как ты узнал? Услышал его голос?? Через все джунгли???

- Хех, нет, ну что вы! – усмехнулся слон. – Э… Ладно. Лучше я покажу вам. Идите за мной, только тихо!

Возбуждённо перешёптываясь, детёныши двинулись за ним. Подойдя к раскидистому дереву, Хортон указал хоботом на странное маленькое существо, спящее меж корней.

- Вот.

- Ого! – удивились детёныши. Они столпились вокруг спящего существа, приглядываясь и принюхиваясь к нему. – Что это? Кто это?

- Это, дети, ктошка, - важно пояснил Хортон. – Так называют себя жители той пушинки. И он не просто какой-то ктошка – он Джо-Джо! Сын мэра!!

- А-аа-а!.. – как обычно, невпопад произнесла пушистая жёлтая Кэти.

- Э, Хортон, - с недоумением произнёс Томми. – Какой-то он… большой для пушинки.

- Ах, я знаю, - с досадой сказал слон. – Я сам сперва удивился. Но это точно он! Я узнал его, как только он заговорил! Я уже слышал его голос прежде – когда он говорил со мной из своей пушинки. Вы же знаете, какая у нас, слонов, феноменальная память.

- Ого! – удивилась Джессика. – А как он оттуда выбрался? И почему он такой большой?

- Он больше меня! – подтвердила Кэти. Она подошла вплотную к спящему ктошке и лизнула его в нос. Джо-Джо тихо фыркнул во сне, вздрогнул – и проснулся.

Увидев группу незнакомых зверей, он испуганно отшатнулся. Но звери испугались явно не меньше – с воплями и визгами они кинулись прятаться за спиной у Хортона.

- Ну, ну! – дружелюбно рассмеялся слон. – Ну что вы! Он не кусается! Кстати, - обратился он к Джо-Джо. – Они тоже.

- Правда? – ктошка ещё не отошёл от испуга. – А кто они?

- Всего лишь кучка детёнышей-несмышлёнышей, - беззлобно сострил Хортон. – Не бойся. Им просто интересно было взглянуть на тебя.

- Могу представить, - проворчал Джо-Джо, впрочем, разглядывая детёнышей с неменьшим любопытством, чем они его.

- Скажи, - робко начала Джессика. – А ты правда живёшь в пушинке?

- Скорее, жил, - помрачнел ктошка. – До вчерашнего дня.

- А как ты оттуда выбрался?.. – спросил Томми.

- Чтоб я сам это знал! – вопросы зверей уже начали утомлять его. – Без понятия…

- А почему ты…

- Не приставайте к нему! – пресёк дальнейшие расспросы чей-то голос. Джо-Джо облегчённо вздохнул, узнав Руди. Кенгурёнок протянул ктошке пару бананов и укоризненно посмотрел на детёнышей. – Он сам не знает.

- Гм… Ну что ж, раз уж ты проснулся, не пора ли нам в путь? – бодро спросил Хортон.

- М-мм… Пожалуй, - Джо-Джо быстро проглотил свой завтрак. Он поднялся с земли и со вздохом осмотрел свою встрёпанную грязную шерсть. – Погоди, только помоюсь… - он зевнул, направляясь к воде.

- Тебе помочь? – дружелюбно предложил Хортон.

- А?.. – удивился Джо-Джо, и в этот момент слон окатил его водой из хобота.

- Ох!! Предупреждать надо!!! – ктошка отряхнулся. – Впрочем, спасибо…

- Не за что, - ухмыльнулся Хортон. – Ну, если ты готов – тогда вперёд! До Горы Нул пара дней пути, если не будем задерживаться.

- Хорошо, я готов, - вздохнул Джо-Джо.

- Отлично, - и не успел ктошка даже вздрогнуть, как Хортон крепко, но бережно обхватил его хоботом и осторожно водрузил себе на спину. – Вот так будет лучше.

- Эй! – внезапно спохватились детёныши. – Хортон, а можно нам с тобой?

- Что? – удивился слон.

- Пожалуйста!!! – взмолились малыши. – Нам так интересно! Можно? Можно??

- Ну, э…

- Мы не будем мешать! Честно!! Ну, можно хотя бы проводить вас??? Пожалуйста???

- А-аа-а!.. – вставила Кэти, глядя на Хортона своими невиннейшими глазками.

Слон вздохнул.

- Ох, не уверен, что это удачная затея… Но раз вам так хочется…

- Спасибо, спасибо, Хортон!!! – радостно завопили детёныши.

Хортон вновь вздохнул и нагнулся, позволяя им вскарабкаться на его большую спину.

Один лишь Руди остался стоять на земле, грустно глядя то на Хортона, то на Джо-Джо.

- Эй, а ты разве не пойдёшь с нами, Руди? – удивился Хортон.

- Я… Я не знаю, - кенгурёнок выглядел несчастным. – Я очень хочу, но мама…

- Что – мама? – из кустов неспешно вышла кенгуру.

Руди испуганно вздрогнул.

- Н-ничего…

Кенгуру приблизилась к ним, оценивая ситуацию. Детёныши настороженно притихли, Хортон замер, Руди опустил голову, пряча взгляд.

- Ты что, хочешь пойти с ними? – строго вопросила она своего сына.

- Не знаю… - промямлил кенгурёнок.

- Хм. Если очень хочется что-то сделать, то почему бы это не сделать? – пожала плечами кенгуру, и Руди удивлённо взглянул на неё. – Уверена, небольшая прогулка пойдёт тебе на пользу.

- Ты… разрешаешь? – Руди не мог поверить своему счастью. – Ох!!! Здорово!!! Спасибо, мам!!! Спасибо!!! – он мигом вскочил на слоновью спину.

- О-оо, это было здорово! – с одобрением кивнул Хортон. – Я не подведу!

Кенгуру приблизилась к нему вплотную и, чтобы никто больше не расслышал, зловеще прошептала ему в ухо:

- Не спускай с него глаз! Даже не вздумай!!

- О, ну что ты! Как можно! – широко ухмыльнулся Хортон. – Ты же знаешь, чего стоит моё слово! Они за мной – как за каменной стеной! Ну что же… - он обернулся через плечо и подмигнул детёнышам. – Вперёд!

- Ура!!! – хором отозвались те, и слон бодрым шагом двинулся к Горе Нул.


	7. Спасательная экспедиция

Глава 7. Спасательная экспедиция.

Ранним утром Нэда разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Сонно зевая, мэр пошёл открывать.

- Э… Доктор Леру? – удивился он. – С добрым утром… Что-то случилось? – насторожился он, заметив её состояние. Доктор Леру тяжело дышала, словно после бега, её нелепые очки едва не спадали с носа. В глазах стояло выражение крайнего беспокойства.

- Шлучилош?! – вымолвила она, едва восстановив дыхание. Она схватила Нэда за его пушистый воротник. – Миштер мэр, вы жнаете, где Джо-Джо?

- Джо-Джо?.. – медленно протянул Нэд. Теперь и он ощутил беспокойство. – Салли сказала, он вчера вечером собрал вещи и пошёл в старую обсерваторию, он почти каждое лето уходит туда… А что такое? – разволновался он.

Леру отпустила воротник Нэда и серьёзно взглянула на него поверх очков.

- Боюш, мои новошти вам не понравятся, - трагическим тоном начала она. – Но вы должны это жнать, - она схватила взволнованного мэра за руку и потащила за дверь. – Пойдёмте, нам надо поговорить в моей лаборатории! Шрочно!!

- Хорошо-хорошо! – испуганно отозвался мэр, едва успев закрыть за собой дверь, пока доктор Леру нетерпеливо тянула его за собой.

Очень скоро они оказались на месте. Доктор Леру отпустила руку Нэда, бросилась к холодильнику и принялась шарить на средней полке. Нэд с немым изумлением глядел на неё.

Наконец Леру извлекла из холодильника маленькую бутылку, наполненную какой-то оранжевой жидкостью, и поставила на стол.

- Вчера вечером была штрашная жара, миштер мэр… - издалека начала она.

- Э… Вы предлагаете мне лимонад? – неуверенно спросил Нэд. – Я бы не отказался.

- Лимонад??! – доктор Леру презрительно фыркнула. – Лимонад я предложила бы ш радоштью! Но нет – ваш Джо-Джо умудрилшя вжять… - она понизила голос до трагического шёпота. – _Оранжад!!!_

- Э?.. – Нэд тупо поглядел на неё. – А что, большая разница?

- Ражница?? – негодованию Леру не было предела. – Лимонад, к вашему шведению, делают иж лимонов! А оранжад – иж апельшинов!!!

- Логично! – поспешно кивнул Нэд, не понимая, впрочем, в чём тут проблема. – Вы хотите сказать, что вчера угостили Джо-Джо лимо… то есть оранжадом?

Доктор Леру тяжело вздохнула, закатив глаза.

- Лимонадом! Я угоштила его именно лимонадом! Но Джо-Джо вжял оранжад!!! Точнее, мой пошледний реактив на ошнове оранжада!!! _Это каташтрофа!!!_

- Реа… _Что?!_ – теперь до Нэда начало доходить то, что сумбурно пыталась втолковать ему учёная-ктошка. – _Что случилось с моим сыном???_

- Надеюш, ничего ошобо штрашного, - сурово ответила ему доктор. – Но нам придётся поштараться, чтобы ишправить его ошибку, - она уставилась на бутылку с оранжадом. – Эта жидкошть – моё пошледнее ижобретение. Она увеличивает объекты. Ишключительно живые органижмы, так как её надо принимать внутрь, - уточнила она. – Шпошоб тут не важен. Органижм – тоже, - она кивнула куда-то в сторону. Проследив за её взглядом, мэр увидел стоящий в углу горшок с гигантской фиалкой, чей цветок буквально упирался в потолок.

- Вчера я полила эту фиалку штаканом воды, в которой была раштворена _одна капля_ моего оранжада. Как вы видите, шредштво шильное, - серьёзно продолжала Леру. – Джо-Джо же выпил _вшю бутылку!! Вы предштавляете шебе, что это жначит???_

- Он… увеличился? – осторожно спросил Нэд. Честно говоря, он уже успел навоображать себе всяких кошмаров.

- В шотни, тышячи, миллионы раж!!! – воскликнула Леру. – Не удивлюш, ешли теперь мы для него штали невидимы!!! Ну как… как микробы! – сравнила она, стараясь как можно доступнее объяснить мэру положение вещей.

- Но… мы-то должны увидеть его, не так ли? – испуганно спросил мэр. – Если он увеличился в миллионы раз…

- Его уже нет ш нами, - трагически сообщила доктор Леру. – Ох, нет, миштер мэр! – спохватилась она, увидав, как побледневший Нэд начал медленно оседать на пол. – Проштите, неправильно выражилась… Я в шмышле – его нет в нашем мире. Он должен быть где-то жа его пределами. Думаю, не ошибуш, ешли шкажу, что он теперь в мире Хортона.

- …в мире Хортона… - тихо повторил Нэд. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять дрожь, и в отчаянии поглядел на взволнованную Леру. – Вы уверены в этом?

- Абшолютно, - кивнула ктошка. – Я жнаю про штарую обшерваторию… Там был экшпериментальный корабль. Теперь его там нет. Думаю, Джо-Джо нашёл его и решил полетать. И видимо, вылетел жа пределы нашей атмошферы… Шлава Богу, - вздохнула она.

- Слава Богу? Почему это?..

- А вы предштавьте, ешли бы он увеличилшя ждеш! – фыркнула доктор Леру. – От нашей пушинки не ошталош бы мокрого мешта!!!

- БОЖЕ!!! – выдохнул мэр. – И что ж нам теперь делать-то?!?

- Шпашать! – решительно заявила доктор Леру. - И боюш, единштвенным доштупным нам шпошобом. Выпить оранжад, покинуть наш мир, увеличится, найти Джо-Джо в том мире, вмеште уменьшится, вернуться в наш мир обратно.

- Вроде звучит не очень сложно… - неуверенно произнёс Нэд.

- Не очень шложно??? – возмутилась ктошка. – Ладно, выпить оранжад, вжять напрокат кошмичешкий корабль, улететь из нашего мира, увеличится в чужом – это я шумею. Вопрош – как мне, будучи гигантом, отышкать швой микрошкопичешкий корабль??? И что, ешли я начну увеличиваться прямо в нём???

- Ох! – выдохнул Нэд, осознав весь ужас ситуации.

- Вот именно! – мрачно подтвердила Леру. – Увеличиваются только живые шождания. Не машины. Ешть лишь один шпошоб увеличить или уменьшить неживую материю – помештить её внутрь живого органижма!

- Как это? – удивился мэр.

- Вживить под кожу. Имплантировать внутрь тела. Или прошто проглотить, - пояснила доктор Леру. – Едва ли эти шпошобы годятся для корабля.

- А карманы годятся? – с надеждой спросил Нэд. – Может, взять с собой в кармане маленький микроскоп, чтобы после увеличения суметь найти свой корабль…

- Гм, - задумалась доктор Леру. – Вожможно, это шработает… Во вшяком шлучае, придётся же как-то вжять ш шобой антидот… Кштати, о нём… - она снова кинулась к холодильнику и вытащила две маленькие бутылки с ядовито-зелёной жидкостью. – Хорошо хоть, он это не выпил… - обречённо вздохнула она.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Нэд. Он поднялся с пола. – Я готов. Когда мы отправляемся?

- Мы?!? – изумилась доктор Леру. – Ну что вы! Я, и только я должна жделать это!

- Почему это???

- Это моя вина, миштер мэр, - серьёзно произнесла учёная-ктошка. – Мой реактив, мой антидот… К тому же, я учёный, и шмогу быштрее ражобраться в нежнакомой обштановке…

- Речь идёт о моём сыне, - не менее серьёзно отчеканил Нэд. – И я – мэр.

- Вот именно, - кивнула Леру. – Как мэр, вы гораждо больше нужны городу, чем я. И кштати, у ваш, кроме Джо-Джо, ещё девяношто шешть дочерей. Ешли ш вами что-то шлучится – что же шлучится ш ними? А у меня никого нет, - она грустно усмехнулась. – И в данной шитуации, это к лучшему. Жа Джо-Джо пойду я, - она отвернулась от него, не желая видеть его рассерженное лицо. – И… Проштите меня, ешли… Ешли это не шработает… Прощайте, миштер мэр! – она тихо всхлипнула и протянула руку к бутылке с оранжадом, не видя, как Нэд за её спиной судорожно схватил с полки какую-то большую книгу…

__

**БЭМЦ!**

- О Боже… - в ужасе произнёс Нэд, осознав, что натворил. Он выпустил из рук тяжёлую научную монографию и бросился к оглушённой ктошке. Он успел подхватить её прежде, чем она упала на пол. – О Боже… - он приложил ухо к её груди, пытаясь понять, жива ктошка или нет, и облегчённо выдохнул, услышав тихое биение сердца.

Поозиравшись, Нэд заметил у стены диван. Подойдя к нему, он с максимальной осторожностью положил на него потерявшую сознание Леру.

- Боже, мне так жаль, - в отчаянии произнёс он. – Клянусь, я не хотел, не знаю, как так вышло… - он бережно накрыл её тонким пледом. – Надеюсь, вы не сильно рассердитесь на меня, когда очнётесь, - виновато пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Но я сам обязан спасти его…

Он подошёл к столу, взял бутылки с антидотом и маленький микроскоп и расфасовал по карманам. Затем взял бутылку с оранжадом и пристально поглядел на неё. Теперь у него осталось лишь одно дело… Кинув последний взгляд на доктора Леру, Нэд поспешил на авиабазу.


	8. Летняя линька

Глава 8. Летняя линька.

Хортон шёл, не чувствуя усталости, почти до самого вечера. За весь день он сделал лишь пару коротких остановок, чтобы перекусить и дать детёнышам размять лапы. Малышами понемногу овладевала скука. В этот раз Хортон явно не собирался отвлекаться на всякие игры, так что зверятам пришлось развлекать себя самим. После недолгого раздумья, Джессика предложила сыграть в «Что я вижу?», и за неимением лучших идей, все согласились.

- Хм… - задумался Томми (был его черёд загадывать). – Я вижу что-то… Высокое, очень высокое, вертикальное…

- Дерево? – с надеждой спросила Кэти.

- Жираф? – предположила Джессика.

- Гора Нул? – рискнул Руди.

Томми усмехнулся, услыхав последний вариант.

- Верно, Руди. Твой черёд.

- Гм… - кенгурёнок огляделся. – Я вижу что-то пушистое, полосатое и мокрое.

- Я? – мрачно спросил Джо-Джо. Он без движения лежал на слоновьей спине - уставший, вспотевший, совершенно несчастный. Другие звери словно не замечали жары, царившей в джунглях, но ктошка буквально умирал от зноя… и странного зуда, причину которого никак не мог понять.

- Э, нет, - Руди смутился. – Вон тот тигрёнок, купающийся в ручье…

Все посмотрели в указанном направлении.

- Так, - нарушил молчание Хортон. – Скоро стемнеет… Думаю, здесь мы остановимся на ночлег, - он опустился на колени, давая детёнышам возможность слезть. Джо-Джо соскользнул вниз, вздрагивая и почёсываясь. Понаблюдав за ктошкой минут пять, Руди не выдержал и сочувственно спросил:

- Сильно беспокоят?

- Кто? – не понял тот, продолжая яростно чесаться.

- Блохи, - пояснил кенгурёнок.

- Нет у меня никаких блох, - фыркнул Джо-Джо. – Это невозможно!

- Почему это? – удивился Руди. – У всех они бывают. У меня тоже есть. Мама говорит, надо купаться почаще, тогда их будет поменьше…

- У меня их нет! – упрямо повторил ктошка. – У меня ошейник от блох.

- Что? – опять удивился Руди.

Джо-Джо вздохнул.

- Видишь эту чёрную ленту? – он задрал голову, чтобы кенгурёнок смог лучше рассмотреть его шею. – Эта штука называется ошейник. Он испускает запах, отпугивающий блох. У нас такие ошейники многие носят, когда приходит лето.

- Ух ты!!! – изумлённо воскликнул Руди. Он ткнулся носом в ошейник, принюхиваясь к нему. – Здорово! Но… - он задумался. – Тогда почему ты так чешешься?

- Не знаю… - растерянно ответил ктошка. – Надеюсь, я не заболел… - он с недоумением оглядел свой встрёпанный мех, и тут только до него дошло. – Хуже!!! Я линяю!!!

- Да, похоже на то, - согласился Руди. – Ну, это не страшно. Чешись на здоровье!

- Ох нет! – простонал ктошка. – Какой ужас!

- А? - кенгурёнок пытливо посмотрел на него. – Ты что, первый раз в жизни линяешь?

- Конечно нет, - ответил Джо-Джо. – Но чтобы так – без шампуня, талька, щётки… - он снова застонал, ещё сильнее расчёсывая мех. – И почему я всегда линяю позже других ктошек?!

- Что-то случилось?.. – привлечённые шумом, Хортон и группка детёнышей прекратили собирать фрукты на ужин и подошли к кенгурёнку и ктошке.

- Джо-Джо линяет, - с энтузиазмом сообщил Руди. – И кажется, у него с этим проблемы.

- Правда? – удивился слон. Он внимательно осмотрел ктошку со всех сторон. – Да, действительно… Почему бы тебе не поваляться в грязи?

- Ты шутишь?! – Джо-Джо в шоке уставился на Хортона.

- Почему же, - усмехнулся слон. – Шерсть будет лучше слезать.

- Ага! А ещё почешись о деревья! – посоветовал Томми.

- О камни! – подхватила Кэти.

- А затем помойся в ручье! – закончил Руди.

Ктошка ошеломлённо оглядел зверей.

- Вы… серьёзно? Вы здесь _так_ линяете?

Все энергично закивали.

- Ну, выбора у меня всё равно нет… - тяжело вздохнул Джо-Джо. Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, он подошёл к дереву с шершавой корой и начал яростно об него тереться. Когда он закончил, ствол дерева оказался покрыт клочьями его шерсти. Мех же ктошки сильно поредел.

- Ну как? – поинтересовался Хортон. – Помогает?

- Вроде бы да… - Джо-Джо перешёл к следующему дереву. – Надеюсь, поблизости есть какой-нибудь ручей?..


	9. Не очень спокойная ночь

Глава 9. Не очень спокойная ночь.

Вскоре на Джунгли Нула опустилась ночь. Травоядные животные попрятались по своим логовам, а хищники вышли на охоту.

Хортон устроился на ночёвку под огромным раскидистым баобабом, детёныши сбились в кучку вокруг него. Все они крепко спали, кроме Джо-Джо. Измученный дневной жарой и некстати начавшейся линькой, ктошка пластом лежал на толстом корне баобаба. Он до того устал, что даже не мог больше чесаться. В довершение всех несчастий, у него болел живот, и Джо-Джо подозревал, что у него аллергия на какие-то местные фрукты.

Размышляя о своих невзгодах, Джо-Джо с тоской вспоминал свою уютную прохладную обсерваторию, маленький холодильник в углу, всегда набитый пакетиками с соком и бутылками с газировкой, любимые музыкальные инструменты… Ктошка вздохнул, вспоминая и свой родной дом. Да, с отцом у него было жуткое непонимание, а многочисленные сёстры страшно доставали… Но кто же ещё всегда был рад причесать его или постараться подбодрить – пусть даже и не слишком удачно?

Джо-Джо тихо всхлипнул, сворачиваясь в клубочек. Больше всего сейчас он мечтал о своей массажной щётке… и о том, кто был бы счастлив причесать его зудящую шкурку.

Промучившись почти час, ктошка осознал, что уснуть ему всё равно не удастся. Со вздохом поднявшись, он направился к ручью. Ему хотелось пить, а кроме того, ещё раз окунуться в холодную воду.

Ночь была совершенно чёрной, безлунной, но подросток, привыкший бродить по ночам, неплохо видел в темноте. Отыскав ручей, он напился и искупался. Внезапно, подняв голову, он увидел в просвете между деревьями Гору Нул… Высокая скала гордо возвышалась над Джунглями, и на самой её вершине виднелась крохотная пещерка, в которой рос подсолнух. На этом подсолнухе находилась маленькая пушинка. Внутри этой пушинки жил своей жизнью микроскопический Кто-то-город – родной дом Джо-Джо…

Ктошка уселся на камень, задумчиво глядя на далёкую гору. Заметил ли уже кто-нибудь его отсутствие?.. Вряд ли. Зная его любовь к уединению, никто не придёт навестить его в старой обсерватории. Друзей у Джо-Джо не было, а родители… Что ж, родители обеспокоятся не раньше уикенда, когда он не вернётся домой, чтобы набрать продуктов на следующую неделю. Ктошка вспомнил своих многочисленных сестёр… Да, они часто нервировали его, но – он был абсолютно уверен в этом – они его любили. Джо-Джо боялся признаться в этом даже самому себе, но сейчас он здорово тосковал по ним…

Джо-Джо зевнул и поднялся, собираясь вернуться к спящим зверям. Он медленно побрёл к баобабу, но внезапно ощутил, как ступил на что-то упругое и гладкое…

Хортон и зверюшки так и подскочили, услыхав чей-то отчаянный вопль. Слону потребовалось мгновение, чтобы узнать голос.

- Джо-Джо?!

Звери бросились на крик. Вскоре они наткнулись на ктошку, прижавшегося спиной к какому-то дереву. Он мелко дрожал, приподняв левую заднюю лапку; глазами, расширенными от ужаса, он глядел на землю прямо перед собой.

- Джо-Джо?! – выдохнул Хортон. – Что…

- Это… Это… - ктошка не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Слон проследил за его взглядом и замер, увидав извивающуюся чёрную ленту.

- Ни с места! – ахнул он, преграждая путь взволнованным детёнышам. – Она может быть ядовита!

Детёныши испуганно сбились в кучку возле Джо-Джо. Слон с максимальной осторожностью приблизился к змее – не потому, что боялся быть укушенным, а чтобы не спугнуть рептилию. По-видимому, он тоже неплохо видел в темноте – спустя минуту зверята с удивлением услышали его тихий смех.

- Ну и повезло ж тебе, крошка-ктошка, - покачав головой, молвил Хортон. – Это всего лишь маленький удав. Похоже, ты напугал его не меньше, чем он тебя.

- Он… он укусил меня, - простонал Джо-Джо, прижимая к себе лапу.

- Ну, а ты на него наступил, - хмыкнул слон. - Не бойся, это просто укус. Скоро пройдёт. Страшно подумать, если б это была гадюка…

- Ага! Они смертельно ядовиты! – воскликнула Джессика.

- Пришлось бы отгрызать лапу! – заявил Томми.

- А-аа-аа!.. – с энтузиазмом подтвердила Кэти, и Джо-Джо в ужасе уставился на неё.

- Хватит пугать, мне уже тоже страшно, - пробормотал Руди, уставившись на змею. Та, осознав, что вокруг толпится слишком много чужаков, наконец-то решила ретироваться и с тихим шипением исчезла в кустах. Зверята перевели дух.

- Ничего страшного, - успокоил Хортон. – Это безобидная змея. Тем более, она уползла… Давайте спать, у нас впереди ещё целый день до этой Горы…

Возбуждённо переговариваясь, детёныши притулились рядом с Хортоном под толстым баобабом. Джо-Джо осторожно улёгся на бок, стараясь не беспокоить раненую лапу. Хоть Хортон и заверил всех, что змея безвредна, легче от этого ктошке не стало. Укушенная лапа сильно болела, и Джо-Джо со стоном закрыл глаза.

- Эй, - услыхал он взволнованный тихий голос и узнал Руди. – Как ты?..

Джо-Джо не ответил, лишь вздохнул.

- Сильно болит? – кенгурёнок явно не собирался отставать.

- Да, - коротко ответил ктошка, поняв, что иначе зверёк не оставит его в покое.

- Тогда почему ты не зализываешь раны? – спросил Руди.

- Что?.. – Джо-Джо открыл глаза и увидел над собой обеспокоенную мордочку кенгурёнка. – А разве помогает?

- А ты разве никогда не пробовал? – изумился Руди. Он сел рядом с ктошкой. – Все зализывают раны… Или… или вы так не делаете… в вашей пушинке? – растерянно произнёс он.

- Нет, - Джо-Джо снова закрыл глаза. – Для этого у нас есть бинты и лекарства.

- Но здесь их нет… - тихо сказал Руди.

Джо-Джо вновь вздохнул, осознавая, что кенгурёнок прав.

- Я не против, но мне не дотянуться, - просто сказал он.

- Я могу это сделать, - предложил зверёк.

- Э-ээ… - Джо-Джо пошёл на попятную.

- Ой, а может, лучше я? – неуверенно предложила Джессика.

- Что ты можешь? Ты же птица! – возразил Томми. – Лучше я!

- А мне можно?.. – Кэти улыбнулась самым обворожительным образом. Увидав её мелкие остренькие зубки, Джо-Джо невольно вздрогнул.

- Хорошо, - быстро сказал он кенгурёнку, решив, что тот будет безопаснее других.

Руди кивнул и повернулся к остальным зверятам:

- Кто-нибудь, принесите пока подорожник…


	10. Встреча у Горы Нул

Глава 10. Встреча у Горы Нул.

К раннему утру в Джунглях Нула воцарилась необычная прохлада. Звери ещё не проснулись, птицы ещё не начали петь, а солнце ещё не показалось над горизонтом.

Хортон и детёныши крепко спали под деревом, утомлённые ночным происшествием. Спал и Джо-Джо, свернувшись в маленький клубок. Но сон его был чуток - когда лёгкий ветерок прошёлся по его спинке, ктошка проснулся. Поёжившись от неожиданного холода, Джо-Джо потянулся, разминая мышцы… и едва не вскрикнул от резкой боли. Он совершенно забыл про свою укушенную лапу, и теперь она напомнила ему о себе самым неприятным образом.

Когда боль немного стихла, Джо-Джо медленно сел и принялся осматривать свою раненую лапу. Укушенное место было аккуратно облеплено листами подорожника, и Джо-Джо с недоумением уставился на него. Внезапно он всё вспомнил. Издав тяжёлый вздох, он встал и осторожно ступил на повреждённую лапу, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он идти сам. Лапу тут же пронзила острая боль, и Джо-Джо отказался от своего намерения.

Между тем его внимание привлекло нечто иное. Место, где он спал, было усеяно клочками чёрно-серой шерсти. Джо-Джо машинально перевёл взгляд на своё тело… Ну конечно! Вот почему ему стало так холодно под утро. Густая длинная шерсть ктошки повылезла, и теперь его кожу покрывал лишь короткий бархатистый пушок. Джо-Джо иронично хмыкнул. Именно сейчас, когда над джунглями нависла прохлада, он умудрился сменить зимнюю шубку на летнюю.

Дрожа от холода, Джо-Джо забился в группу детёнышей. Спустя пару минут тепло их тел согрело ктошку, и он ощутил приятную сонливость. Поскольку до рассвета было ещё достаточно времени, Джо-Джо не стал противиться этому чувству. Прижавшись к чьему-то тёплому боку, он задремал.

Во второй раз он проснулся оттого, что кто-то осторожно поглаживал его шёрстку. Джо-Джо чуть приоткрыл глаза и увидел склонившихся над ним зверюшек.

- Смотрите-ка, он полинял…

- Ага, за одну только ночь…

- Классный мех…

- Эй, он вроде просыпается!..

Джо-Джо приподнялся и сонно оглядел детёнышей.

- Наконец-то проснулся! – радостно констатировал Хортон. – Как самочувствие?

- Как лапа? – добавил Руди.

- Спасибо, лучше, - поблагодарил ктошка. – Но наступать ещё больно…

- Ну и не надо наступать, - слон осторожно взял Джо-Джо хоботом и посадил себе на спину. Опустившись на колени, он позволил остальным детёнышам залезть на него. – Придётся идти немедленно. Если отправимся в путь прямо сейчас, как раз до вечера дойдём. Ну, все готовы?

- Я есть хочу… - опомнился Джо-Джо.

- Нет времени, - вздохнул Хортон. – Поешь в дороге.

- Если б ты проснулся пораньше, позавтракал бы с нами, - посетовал Руди. – Но не волнуйся, я тут набрал для тебя…

- Как обычно, - усмехнулся Джо-Джо, принимая от кенгурёнка фрукты. – Спасибо за вчерашнее.

- Что?.. А, пустяки, - улыбнулся Руди. – Укус совсем неглубокий. Уже завтра должно пройти…

И Хортон вновь отправился в путь. В джунглях опять стояла страшная жара, но в этот раз Джо-Джо чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Его гладкий бархатистый мех как нельзя лучше подходил для такой погоды. Детёныши опять развлекали себя разгадыванием всяких шарад и загадок, и ктошка с удовольствием играл вместе с ними. В конце концов, здесь было не так уж и плохо… Если б не странная тоска по дому, Джо-Джо вполне мог бы задержаться в Джунглях Нула подольше. Он был рад встретить Хортона, детёнышей и Руди, который, кажется, очень симпатизировал ему… Но всё же домой ему хотелось больше. Что, если кто-нибудь уже заметил его отсутствие в Кто-то-городе? Вдруг отец или мать уже наведывались в старый планетарий, чтобы проверить, как дела у их сына?.. Джо-Джо грустно вздохнул.

- Почти пришли! – радостно возвестил Хортон.

Ктошка и детёныши тут же оглянулись. За своими играми они и не заметили, как прошёл день. Гора Нул гордо возвышалась прямо перед ними. До неё оставалось буквально с полсотни метров.

Хортон деловито направился к Горе, но внезапно резко остановился, отчего его пассажиры чуть не свалились с его спины. Все они с удивлением уставились на странное существо, стоявшее на задних лапах посреди дороги. Видно, именно оно и было причиной внезапной остановки. Ростом существо было выше любого из детёнышей, но заметно ниже слона. Тело существа покрывала короткая шерсть удивительной коричнево-синей расцветки. Существо с настороженным любопытством глядело на Хортона, явно гадая, что лучше – установить контакт или броситься наутёк.

Что-то в облике существа показалось Хортону знакомым. Он был уверен, что никогда раньше не видел его, и всё же странный двуногий зверь явно напоминал ему кого-то… Только кого?.. Но прежде, чем он успел вспомнить, Джо-Джо громко прокричал с его спины:

- Папа?!?


	11. Большая маленькая проблема

Глава 11. Большая маленькая проблема.

- Джо-Джо?!? – почти одновременно воскликнул Нэд.

- Мэр?!? – изумился Хортон.

- Хортон?!?

Нэд бросился к слону и своему сыну. Джо-Джо попытался слезть со слоновьей спины, но тут же поморщился от боли.

- Тише, дружок, - осадил его Хортон и осторожно опустил маленького ктошку на землю. Подбежавший Нэд упал перед ним на колени и крепко обнял его.

- Джо-Джо!! Ты в порядке!.. – только и смог вымолвить он.

Джо-Джо не сказал ни слова. Уткнувшись мордочкой в плечо отца, он издал тихий вздох облегчения.

- Я так рад! – ласково произнёс Нэд. – Я боялся, что с тобой могло что-то случиться! – он легонько погладил Джо-Джо по спинке. – Бог ты мой, ты полинял!..

- А ты подстригся, - слабо улыбнулся Джо-Джо.

- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Нэд. Внезапно он заметил раненую лапку ктошки. – Ох! Джо-Джо, что с тобой случилось?!

- Простите, господин мэр, - потупился Хортон. – Наверное, я не очень хорошо следил за ним… Этой ночью его укусила змея… Нет-нет, она неядовита! – поспешил успокоить он взволнованного мэра. – Через день-другой всё должно пройти.

- Ну слава богу, - вздохнул Нэд, рассеянно гладя короткий бархатистый мех своего сына. Джо-Джо прикрыл глаза и тихо замурлыкал.

- Всё хорошо, Джо-Джо, - ласково успокаивал Нэд. – Всё хорошо… Знаешь, я тут подумал… Раз уж тебе так претит пост мэра… Ну и ладно! Мне самому уже порядком надоело компостировать тебе мозги по этому поводу. Пусть выбирают мэра народным голосованием! Ты ведь не возражаешь? – Мурлыканье Джо-Джо тут же стало громче. Подросток явно не возражал.

Мэр поднялся и с благодарностью поглядел на слона.

- Спасибо, что помог нам, Хортон… опять.

- Ой, да не стоит, - засмущался слон. Внезапно он заинтересованно подался к Нэду. – Мэр, а как вы здесь оказались?!

Услыхав вопрос Хортона, Джо-Джо и детёныши тут же навострили уши.

- А, - ухмыльнулся Нэд. – Это дело науки. Знаешь, Джо-Джо, - обратился он к своему сыну. – Тебе бы стоило понимать нашу дорогую Леру буквально. Если она сказала тебе взять лимонад – взял бы именно лимонад!

- О чём ты?.. – удивился Джо-Джо.

- О том, что ты, кажется, выпил _оранжад_? – мягко пожурил он сына. – Оказывается, доктор Леру сделала на его основе какой-то реактив, увеличивающий каждого, кто его выпьет…

- Ох!!! – воскликнул Джо-Джо. Кусочки его головоломки тут же встали на свои места. – Но… Как же тогда ты…

- Да, я тоже выпил, - вздохнул Нэд. – Кстати, могу тебя понять – было очень вкусно, - он усмехнулся. – Надеюсь, антидот окажется не хуже, - он вытащил из карманов пару маленьких бутылок и протянул одну из них своему сыну.

- Э-ээ… - Джо-Джо с недоумением поглядел на отца. – А как мы переправимся обратно в пушинку?

Все дружно задрали головы и поглядели на вершину Горы Нул.

- О, не беспокойся, - беспечно ответил Нэд. – У меня есть транспорт. Космический корабль…

- Что? Откуда?? – изумился Джо-Джо.

- Увёл с авиабазы, - хмыкнул Нэд. – Шучу. Взял напрокат.

- Здорово! – воодушевился Джо-Джо. – И где же он?

- Ну… Хм… - мэр задумчиво осмотрелся. – Теоретически… Должен быть где-то здесь.

- Где это – здесь? – Хортон огляделся с высоты своего огромного роста. – Ничего нет…

- Ну… Корабль остался таким же маленьким. Единственный способ найти его – использовать микроскоп.

- Микроскоп?!? – ахнул Джо-Джо. – Пап, это безумие!! Проще найти иголку в стоге сена!!!

- Хм-м… - Нэд растерянно поглядел вокруг. Похоже, над этой проблемой он ещё даже не задумывался. – О, нет…


	12. Возвращение домой

Глава 12. Возвращение домой.

Какое-то время все молчали, ошеломлённые этим открытием. Наконец Хортон осторожно произнёс:

- А есть другой способ переправиться обратно на пушинку?

- Ох, если б я знал! – Нэд в отчаянии уселся прямо на землю. – Чёрт, я и не думал, что это так сложно! Даже если мы сначала уменьшимся – пройдут недели, пока мы отыщем свой корабль! Если вообще отыщем…

- Ну-ну, к чему такой пессимизм, мэр? – укорил Хортон.

- Пессимизм?! Пока мы тут топтались, мы вполне могли раздавить его!! Думаете, я помню, куда его посадил?! Я же был… _микроскопический_ для этих ваших джунглей! Когда ты такой маленький, всё вокруг выглядит совершенно иначе… - он уткнул морду в лапы и испустил тяжёлый горестный вздох.

Детёныши понуро столпились вокруг мэра. Джо-Джо прижался к боку своего отца, пытаясь подбодрить его. Один лишь Хортон стоял с задумчивым выражением на физиономии.

- Так… А если… Если поговорить с доктором Леру? – наконец изрёк слон после долгого раздумья. – В конце концов, раз это её изобретение, может, она знает, как помочь?

- Эх… - Нэд вспомнил свою последнюю встречу с Леру. – Видимо, придётся… Если… ох… если она сейчас не в больнице.

- В больнице?!? – раздался позади них чей-то возмущённый голос, и все так и подпрыгнули от неожиданности. – Шлава богу, я не наштолько шлабая!!

- Д-доктор Леру?! – ахнул мэр.

- Она шамая, - подтвердила учёная-ктошка, приближаясь к ним. – Наконец-то дошли! Я уже полдня ваш тут дожидаюш!

- Доктор Леру! – обрадованно воскликнул Хортон. – Рад вас встретить! Вы одна? – он с любопытством огляделся, явно ожидая, что сейчас из кустов полезут все прочие жители Кто-то-города. - Я Хортон! И… э… что с вами? – сочувственно спросил он, заметив повязку на её голове.

- Пуштяки, маленький инцидент в лаборатории… - Леру бросила выразительный взгляд на Нэда, и тот виновато сглотнул. – Как чувштвовала, что беж меня ждеш не шправятся!

- О, так вы знаете, как вам всем вернутся обратно? – обрадовался слон.

- Нешомненно, - важно кивнула доктор. – Пришлош повожиться… Но режультат меня удовлетворил, - она сунула лапы в карманы своей белой шкурки и извлекла оттуда пару странных металлических браслетов. – Надевайте! – велела она Нэду и Джо-Джо.

- Что это?.. – удивился Нэд, заметив, что на лапе Леру красуется такое же украшение.

- Телепортирующий брашлет, - хмыкнула Леру. – К шожалению, на данный момент я не нашла иного шпошоба вернуться в Кто-то-город… Мы и так угробили уже три кошмичешких корабля, чтобы попашть иж пушинки в эти джунгли… Эти брашлеты – единштвенное, что можно помештить на поверхношть тела и что будет вжаимодейштвовать ш органижмом…

- _ОХ!!!_ – одновременно воскликнули Нэд и Джо-Джо. Изнутри злополучные браслеты оказались покрыты крохотными иголочками, которые болезненно, почти до крови вонзились в кожу ктошек.

- А вы думали, вожвращение будет лёгким? – ухмыльнулась Леру. – Жато теперь антидот пошчитает их жа чашть вашего тела… И они уменьшатся вмеште ш нами.

- О… Так вот почему вы без очков? – внезапно заметил Нэд.

- Да, в карман они не влежли, - с сожалением вздохнула Леру. – Пришлош вошпольжоваться линжами. А вот вы, миштер мэр, не были штоль предушмотрительны… Где теперь ваш жнак мэра?

- _ЧТО?!?_ – ахнул Нэд, отчаянно хватаясь за свой галстук. Увы, доктор была абсолютно права – знак мэра исчез, как и его космический корабль.

- О-оох… - простонал мэр. – Какой ужас!

- Ничего страшного, пап, можно ж сделать новый, - обнадёжил Джо-Джо.

- Ох… Да, верно… - Нэд горестно всхлипнул. – Всё равно жалко… Если бы ты только знал, сколько поколений пережил этот знак!..

- Я знаю, - вздохнул Джо-Джо. – Ты рассказывал…

- Ну, готовы? – ворчливо перебила доктор Леру. Она выглядела несколько раздражённой, но возможно, у неё просто болела голова. Нэд и Джо-Джо кивнули. – Отлично. Антидот начнёт дейштвовать быштро. Вожможно учащение пульша, кратковременная потеря шожнания… В общем, ничего ошобо шерьёжного, - она вытащила из кармана свою бутылку. – Жа шкорейшее вожвращение домой! – ухмыльнулась она.

- Ух!!! – содрогнулся Нэд, глотнув антидота. – _Что_ вы использовали для его приготовления??? Ну и кислятина!!!

- Лайм, - улыбнулась доктор Леру. – Я люблю цитрушы.

- Лимонад, оранжад… _Лаймад_… - задумчиво протянул Джо-Джо.

- Быштро шхватываешь, - довольно произнесла доктор. – Так, брашлеты активируются шами, когда мы доштигнем нужного ражмера… У наш в жапаше минут пять. Ешли кто желает попрощаться – шамое время…

- Пять минут?! – ахнул Хортон. Не теряя времени, он бросился к опешившим ктошкам и заключил всех троих в объятия своего хобота. – Боже!! Я буду скучать!!!

- Э-ээ… Мы тоже, Хортон! – удалось выдохнуть Нэду, едва слон отпустил их.

- Джо-Джо… - Руди выглядел слегка удручённым. – Мне будет тебя не хватать… Я бы хотел, чтоб ты пробыл тут подольше.

- Ну… - Джо-Джо забыл, что хотел сказать, когда Руди прыгнул к нему и крепко обнял маленького ктошку. – Да, я тоже буду скучать, - прошептал он, неловко обняв кенгурёнка в ответ. Внезапно в голову ктошки пришла одна мысль. – Погоди-ка, Руди…

Джо-Джо высвободился из объятий кенгурёнка и принялся расстёгивать свой ошейник.

- Возьми на память, - сказал он, надевая ошейник на удивлённого кенгурёнка. – Я себе в Кто-то-городе новый куплю…

- Ух, здорово!!! – воскликнул Руди. – Теперь у меня не будет блох???

- Ага, целых три месяца, - кивнул Джо-Джо.

- Спасибо!! – кенгурёнок снова обнял своего друга. – Интересно, мы ещё увидимся?

- Хех… - ухмыльнулся ктошка. – Кто знает?.. Ого! – воскликнул он, когда его тело охватило слабое мерцание. – Что это?! Это?..

Доктор Леру кивнула.

- Время пришло, - торжественно молвила она. Секунда ожидания, яркая вспышка – и трое ктошек исчезли из Джунглей Нула.


	13. Эпилог

Эпилог.

Наступил тихий летний вечер, и Кто-то-город окутала приятная освежающая прохлада. В доме МакДодов, как обычно в этот час, дети (которых не удалось отправить в летний лагерь) собрались перед телевизором, чтобы посмотреть мультики. Салли хлопотала на кухне, Нэд пропадал где-то во дворе.

Джо-Джо лежал на диване, сонно глядя в телевизор; Хильди и Холи, тихонько споря о чём-то, расчёсывали его шерсть. Подросток уже почти задремал, когда в гостиную вошёл его отец.

- Эй, Джо-Джо, как дела? – улыбнулся он. – Я только что говорил с Хортоном. Они там интересуются твоим здоровьем.

- А что мне сделается?.. – зевнул Джо-Джо и поудобней вытянул перевязанную лапу. – Доктор Леру же сказала, что уже завтра можно снимать повязку…

- Ну, я так и передам им, - ухмыльнулся мэр и тут же снова исчез.

Джо-Джо тихо фыркнул – скорее по привычке, чем от недовольства. Однако Хильди и Холи тут же прекратили своё занятие и встревоженно поглядели на него, опасаясь, что ненароком причинили ему боль. Осознав причину их беспокойства, Джо-Джо улыбнулся и мотнул головой, давая понять, что с ним всё в порядке.

- Дорогой, я принесла тебе лимонад, - раздался мягкий голос над его головой.

Подросток взял протянутый ему стакан. Сделав глоток, он едва не поперхнулся.

- Мам! Это же _оранжад_!

- А что, большая разница? – в недоумении спросила Салли. – Но если тебе не нравится, я могу принести что-нибудь другое…

- Нет-нет, спасибо… Всё нормально, - заверил Джо-Джо, однако взгляд, которым он наградил свой стакан, был исполнен подозрения.

- Может, хочешь что-то ещё?.. – мать внимательно поглядела на своего сына. – Ты выглядишь уставшим…

- Так заметно?.. – слабо улыбнулся Джо-Джо, снова зевнув.

- Ещё бы. Ох, жить одному в обсерватории – это конечно хорошо, но кто же поможет тебе, если что-то случится?.. Слава богу, что доктор Леру и твой отец случайно оказались рядом…

- Мам, не надо об этом… - поморщился подросток. – Я завтра снова туда пойду. Рана уже зажила.

- Что ж, ты уже взрослый… Тебе решать, - вздохнула Салли. Забрав пустой стакан, она ушла на кухню.

Джо-Джо вздохнул. Он сам толком не знал, почему вернулся домой, а не в свою любимую обсерваторию... Он прекрасно мог бы позаботиться о себе сам, тем более, что его рана была совсем пустяковой…

- Эй, мы же договорились – каждая причёсывает _свою_ половину! Правая сторона – моя!

- Твоя половина больше!! Я же не могу причесать ему левую лапу!!

Джо-Джо едва не расхохотался, поняв, о чём спорят его сёстры. Возможно, посидеть денёк-другой дома всё-таки было не такой уж плохой идеей… Ктошка закрыл глаза и тихонько замурлыкал, погружаясь в сон. Определённо, не такой уж плохой идеей…


End file.
